Gift Giving for Enemies
by AzerBlazer
Summary: Drabble.Freddy/Jason Bromance.In the 25th of December, Jason pays a visit to Freddy in Hell.


**Title**:Gift Giving for enemies

**Fandom**: Freddy Vs Jason

**Pairings**:pre-slash Freddy/Jason, could be taken as friendship.

**Warnings**: Swears, slight gore, BROMANCE.

**Summary**:On the 25th of December, Jason pays a visit to Freddy in Hell.

**Author Notes:** This is just a random drabble thingy, in the spirit of Christmas. I got the idea while reading someone's livejournal and how they couldn't begin to comprehend what drove Freddy/Jason writers. And I wondered if the characters themselves are this confused. If you see any mistakes, or just want to comment on it please do review.

The dull knocking echoed throughout the apartment. Metal walls reverberated the sound easily, boilers spewing smoke here and there, and omnipresent red lighting coming from everywhere and no where at once.

Freddy narrowed his eyes at the door, he wasn't expecting anyone. Chuckie said he had business to do and anyone else wasn't as rude as the possessed doll. Surprisingly.

"Coming." He raised his voice lightly, stretching his gloved hand and striding towards the door. Opening it roughly, he came face to face with the decapitated heads of four teenagers. Terror and pain written throughout their faces, and hair knotted together to form a macabre key ring. They were fresh, blood still dripping onto his doorstep.

He looked at the large gray hand, and followed it past the scruffy and tattered jacket to the hockey mask. If he had any, he would've raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Jason, predictably, said nothing but nudged the heads towards him in response. Looking down at the, admittedly, nice job of decapitation, Freddy sighed and got off his doorway and snatched the heads from the silent man. "Close the door, you know how to do _that _right?"

As the dull thumps came in, the screech of metal closing followed the burnt demon into his house, he hung it up on a hook in his living room; and kicked a bucket underneath it. He didn't want blood on his new rug.

Turning around, he was slightly unnerved to find Jason closer than he had thought. He shook it off and pointed the other man to the sofa, while he went to sprawl on his armchair.

"So," He began, voice a curious growl, "What brings you to my little place in Hell, Voorhees?"

Things were still a bit tense after the whole 'Cutting off Freddy's head fiasco', even if he'd gotten free and set up a little place in Hell for cheap (a dozen souls each month), he'd mostly stayed away from Jason. Embarrassment and anger still burned at him, but he tried his best to not rip Jason a new one. And he could, now that they were inside, his powers worked as if he were in his dream realm.

The lummox reached slowly into his jacket, Freddy grimaced at the layers of grime and dried blood that flaked onto his couch, and retrieved a brightly colored red and white hat. Freddy leaned over to take it, familiarity sparking with the red and white.

It finally came to him; the plush white trimming stained with blood (probably taken forcibly), the red and the puff ball at the end.

"It's _Christmas_?" He sneered. The sneer deepend as Jason nodded. His pale blue eyes cut to the hanging heads, "And I suppose that's my Christmas present?"

Again Jason nodded.

Freddy snarled, disgust and confusion warred within him as he stood and crumpled the hat in one hand. He eyed the other, who had stood up with him, chipped and rusted machete in one hand, just in case.

"Get the fuck out. Now, Voorhees."

Jason paused for a second, and Freddy had no patience right now. With a thought, the taller man was booted out the door, skidding on the pavement outside. The nightmare demon appeared at the doorway, scowl on his face. His eyes followed as Jason slowly rose to his feet, and steadied himself. Looking back at the doorway, head tilting in confusion, Jason stood there, with the ever present air of someone who is used to waiting.

Lifting a hand, a machete materialized. It had a slight dull glow, the shadows fell across it strangely, its surface was free of any wear and tear. Freddy grinned, sharp teeth cutting a harsh line through his face.

He threw it in a fluid motion, the blade sinking into Jason's stomach.

"Merry fucking Christmas to you to asshole."

And with that he shut the door harshly. Jason looked down and pulled the blade from his body, inspecting the machete. Bringing it down onto the pavement suddenly, he managed to cut a good chunk. Yanking the blade out he studied it; not a scratch.

He threw the old one off to the side and kept the new one; ambling away happily.


End file.
